Settlement on the Cliff
by ShannaMoon
Summary: A small group of survivors is hold up on top on the edge of a cliff. Effy, her half brother Jedidiah, and others fight to keep their group together, while trying to survive the ever- present Walkers. How will Effy's world get anymore complicated you ask? Why throw in Daryl Dixon and his crew of course! Rated M for future chapters** Please send me your reviews and comments!
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo there are some flash backs in this story, and their probably will be in future chapters. To make things easier to follow, I've decided to make everything that's not happening in the present all slanty! I hope it all makes sense! Effy is literally pronounced F-y and I'm pretty sure I got that name from skins ( the original one) I just loved it so much. Also Cissina is pronounced Kiss-ina ( yes it's a real name, my cousins name in fact! its a southern thing) Let me know what You think of it or if anything needs improving. I rated M just o be safe. I can't promise my mind wont go to dirty places once Daryl comes into the picture *sigh* I've been thinking too about posting some character descriptions so everyone can know what these peeps look like? I don't know I have decided yet...SO ENJOY**

The heat of her breathe combined with the smoke from her cigarette formed a large swirling cloud of smoke around Effy's head. She waved it away with a quick swipe of her hand and resumed her star gazing. On a clear night like this, the cold air seemed to amplify the brightness of the stars and full moon, sending an eerie blue glow over their small settlement. On a night like this one, things almost felt normal. Almost. Were it not for the large shot gun laying on her lap, she could have been simply enjoying a crisp Tennessee night in February. If only she could be that lucky.

It was her turn to pull the grave yard shift ( as Jed so ironical named it) of watching for walkers. She stared straight out at the motionless tree line, half hoping one would come staggering out. If only to give her something to do instead of listening to her own breathing. With a sigh and flick of her dead cigarette into the blackness below her, Effy rose stiffly from her platform perch, and spun around to survey their camp. In front of her lay half a dozen tents and various kinds of trucks, all clumped together like a shanty town. The familiar sight of it reminded her a trip she took with her brownie troop as a kid, in to the mountains of West Virginia. Or had it been Georgia. She couldn't quite remember. It was, of course, the only camping trip she had been allowed to participate in before being "asked to leave" after yelling some very choice words at the Troop leader, Mrs. Fowler. Effy couldn't hold back a laugh as she recalled the look of pure horror on that old hags face when she called her Mrs. Fuckwad. No one had expected such language from a small, delicate girl. All of the other brownies, and many of the parents laughed in surprise at her boldness. After the incident, Effy had decided that Jed, her half brother, was to blame for her new found love of speaking like a sailor. Hell, he had damn near turned blue from laughing when Effy recanted the tale to him later that night. She smirked and shook her head at the memory of her big brother beaming with pride at his foul- mouthed baby sister.

Her smile faded when she looked beyond the camp. A sheer cliff surrounded them on three sides, opening up to the woods, rivers, and no doubt, walkers, far far below. It had been Jed's idea to come here, remembering it from when his father took him hunting here once as a boy.

_" At least now" his voice boomed over the small gathering group, "there's only one side that needs watching"._

_Later that same day, while everyone was staking their claim, and tents, into the ground, Jed quietly admitted to Effy his other reason for picking such a spot._

_"We can't run forever Ef, and when this shit finally hits us for the final time, when the walkers got us on our backs, we could always jump"._

_Both siblings laughed at his remark, but both knew too well how much of a reality it could end up being. After all, if it came down to that and their were walkers munchin on you insides, a long walk off a short cliff didn't seem like too bad of an option to Effy._

Effy grimaced at the bitter taste that thought left in her mouth and returned her attention to the camp that lay before her. Few tents still had their lamps burning on the insides, as most of the group had gone to bed. She figured it was about 1 am, based on where the moon had moved. However, even from her far away perch, Effy could clearly pick out the shape of her half brother and all his 6 foot 5 inch self, casting a rather giant shadow on the ground. The way he sat, all hunched over like, he resembled that thinking man statue you always saw in movies and t.v.. She knew better than that, though. She could safely assume Jed was towering over his guns ( and most likely hers), cleaning away and dissembling them, just to reassemble them moments later. That seemed to be his favorite task as of late, even if the guns were rarely ever fired. After the last hoard attack, more then a month ago, Jed had announced to the group, back then more then double their mere 8 members, that the guns were no longer to be used unless dire circumstances.

_"All ya'll best get real familiar with a blade, 'cause this shit ain't happening again. We wont last much longer out here firing away like it's fourth of damn July. Might as well put up a blinking billboard that says WE'RE HERE! COME ON AND GET SOME TASTY FLESH WALKERS! WE'RE OPEN FOR BUSINESS! It's like ringing the god damned dinner bell"._

_Some had protested this new rule, but eventually decided it was for the better. Except, of course, for Beau. If anyone ever in the history of the world had made Effy uncomfortable, Beau was 5 times worse. He was the worst kinda man: rude, horny, and selfish. But his two biggest shining qualities of assholeness were this; he was as big as a tree, he was usually angry, and he was armed. That man must of owned his own army, Effy first thought, upon meeting him back when the disease was just starting to spread. He did have a vague military look about him, with his crew cut hair and his camo pants. This thought had quickly faded when he got to talking, and revealed himself as one of those doomsday preppers she and Jed used to laugh at on the t.v. I guess they weren't as nuts as we thought, she silently thought to herself now. After the gun announcement, things between Jed and Beau just about came to blows, as they usually did when these two bears disagreed ( which was always). Effy was shocked the first time her half brother got in the older mans face. He has always been so level headed and sweet, especially if his baby sister was watching. Something about Beau just got under his skin, and honestly, Effy felt it too. During this particular argument, she risked putting herself between the two men. placing a hand on each to keep them separate. Everyone was on edge from the recent attack. After all the killing and the deaths of many of their group members, a fight was the last thing anyone wanted. They might have crushed her like flea if it hadn't been for Miss Virginia Cline speaking up. The elderly woman seemed to appear out of nowhere, ad had everyone's undivided attention instantly._

_"Beau, you watch it now or I'm fixing to poke you like a stuck pig myself. Jed's right and you know it. Them guns of yours make too much noise. Even you must have played kick the can in that deranged experience you call a childhood. If you're too scared to be without them, I'd be more then happy to watch out for ya while you work on that speech impediment of yours. I won't let them big bad walkers naw on ya none"._

_Everyone snickered at the exchange, save for Beau, and the 60 plus year old woman cocked an eye brow while she waited for his response._

_"Speak now, dummy, or forever shut the fuck up. I ain't got another life time to wait for you to form a complete sentence in that pea you call a brain"._

_Beau turned a deep shade of red before spitting out a sharp "fine", and stalking off to prepare for the move._

Jed's light went out suddenly, and Effy reckoned he had finally turned in for the night. Tomorrow the tow of them had plans to go on a hunt/scavenge trip into a town below them to stock up. Their camp was starting to run dangerously low on food. Hunting with Jed was always a fun time too. It reminded her of their trips when they were kids, although back then, your survival didn't depend on whether or not you could get a clean shot on a buck. And according to Miss V, any kinda meat they could bring her, she could cook up and pass for a right proper meal. Effy had to admit, Miss V had made some mean dinners for the group out of everything from bob cat to field mice.

Now seemed as good of a time as any to make a run for town. Their new location had proved a smart choice, they hadn't seen any walkers in over 3 weeks. Effy figured it was because they were up so high, in such a remote area. Barely any people lived up here before the world all but ended. She was, dare she say, enjoying their new home? It seemed safe enough, had a view pretty enough to put on a post card, and there had been no fights within the group since the trailer park massacre, as Effy's friend Cissina so intelligently named it. Even Beau had been kind of pleasant, now that he had taken a liking to Ryder, the 16 year old orphan boy they had picked up on the road about a year ago. Effy had seen them one afternoon together._ Beau was showing Ryder the proper way to hold his bow knife in order to throw it right. She smiled as she stopped to watch, thinking they could have passed for a father and son, learning the tricks of the trade ( if the trade was killing walkers before your insides become their meal). But, like all things, the moment quickly passed as Beau noticed her staring, and thrust his hips in her direction, while licking his lips and winking at her. He laughed at the disgusted look that came over her face, she assumed he got it a lot even in his normal life and was used to it. Yup, that's about right, she thought as she quickly turned only to find Cissina giggling at the exchange._

_" Oh you think that's funny do you? Wait till he corners you by the trucks and asks you to play slap or tickle with him. I'm sure it's gonna be real funny then" Effy snapped at the smaller girl in front of her._

_" Come on Ef, it's kind of funny. He don't mean nothing by it, just joking around" she quipped after seeing the anger in her friends face._

_"Well excuse me for not finding it funny. Move on now, we got stuff to do it you want to eat anytime this week"._

Effy rolled her head back once more to stare up at the stars. Those millions of stars burning above as she attempted once again to count them. When this proved foolish, Effy resigned herself to sitting off the edge of the perch and staring into the tree line. Waiting for any movement to catch her attention. She made plans in her head for the day to come, what she should bring on their trip. Softly humming to herself, Effy watched as the skies started to change, brighten, as the new day slowly approached.


	2. Chapter 2: The long way 'round

**Okay I want to clear some stuff before this chapter. I ain't rightly sure about where in the show this fits in. Somewhere between the farm and the prison, because Shane isn't gonna be in it ( I hate him, therefore he is not in my story :) ). Hope you guys like! Let me know what you think!**

"You're gonna break your neck doing that, kid. And there ain't gonna be a damn thing I co do about it" Jed remarked over his shoulder.

He kept is eyes on the ground. One wrong step on some loose rocks and down the he would go. Effy, on the other hand, leaped from rock to rock like a mountain goat. She lagged behind her brother as they made their decent, her boots easily landed on the larger rocks as she laughed.

" Oh come now, you couldn't just leave me her." She attempted to fake a hurt tone, but smiled as she jumped.

" I can and I will. Will you hurry up already!? I want to get down and back before dark. I got a powerful need to eat soon".

As if on que, Effy's stomached growled like an earthquake. She jumped down from the rocks and ran to catch up to her giant of a brother.

"Thanks dude, love you too" she said as she attempted to match Jeds quick pace.

The sun burned brightly through the trees as they continued their journey. Every now and then they would hear a stick break or a rock move and stop. Jed would hold up his hand in front of his sister, and search their surroundings with his bright green eyes. When all seemed quiet, they would continue. The small town below was only about 3 miles away, but the climbing was dangerous if you weren't careful. They had made the trip only once before, to collect food and such. Most of the towns inhabitants had eaten bullets when the disease broke out. Many had believed the end was upon them, as many other Bible Belt places had. Those who were left didn't survive much longer, and walkers quickly wiped out those who remained. On there previous trip, the whole group had taken out those they could find. It had been a nice stress reliever after all the anger and sadness built up from the trailer park. Effy had to admit to herself; bashing in some skulls was oddly therapeutic.

As they neared the town, both scanned the horizon, looking for signs that walkers were near. All the windows were dark, giving the town a strange ghost-town appearance. It reminded her of the time she and Jed had went to Frontier Town with their father.

"Let's get in and out this time. No shopping around" Jed finally said as they walked past the empty buildings.

"I'll try to restrain myself" she said with the most sarcastic tone she could muster. Jed gave her a smirk as he cleared the stairs of the towns only grocery store. He propped the door open as his sister silently stepped inside.

The air was heavy with the smell of rotting fruit and meat as they picked their way through. Effy fought back the urge to retch as she passed the deli counter. All that perfectly good food had turn to mush and smelled like rotting flesh. She looked away as she passed. Jed began loading up his pack full of all the canned goods he could fit; soups, beans, rice, anything he saw. His mouth started watering at the thought of having a real meal. Effy opted to grab what was left of the batteries, then headed back to the medicine section. For the most part, everyone in their group had remained relatively healthy, but it couldn't hurt to have the option. Band aids, peroxide, burn cream, condoms. Hey, you never know what's gonna happen, she laughed to herself as she slung the bag over her shoulder. Something fell off the shelf behind her, and she spun, blade drawn, only to have her arm caught by her brother as her knife barely touched his chest.

"Jesus H. Christ Jedediah! I almost sliced you open! Give a girl some warning, will ya?" she said as she slide her knife back into her belt.

"Hardly" was all he said before motioning at her bag. "Planning on gettin' some little sister?"

"No!" Her face had already started to turn a bright shade of pink. "Maybe someone else in the camp wants them, I don't know!"

"Eh, I don't know, Beau strikes me as more of a bare back kinda guy" and with that he nudged her ribs and began to make his way towards the door.

She stood in horror at the thought, fighting the returning urge to vomit everywhere. She called after him as he rounded the corner towards the front of the store, "Fuck you dick! That's disgusting! Hey, I'm talking to you, ya pig..."

She was cut short by an arm in her stomach. Jed was crouched down next to the door, knife in hand. He pushed her against the wall while mouthing "pipe the fuck down". She tensed at his sudden seriousness, knowing there was only one reason for it. Carefully climbing up to the window above her, she saw them. 3 walkers making there way up to the store. Her yelling must have attracted them, she thought as she slide down from the window. Effy cursed her self in her head as Jed turned to look at her.

"Okay" he whispered "I'm gonna draw them in here. You wait here while I draw 'um all the way in. When that last fucker passed you, get 'im. Ill take care of the other two."

"Hey, why do you get to kill 2? I can kill 2!" she said a little more child-like then she would have liked to.

Jed got real close to her face as he spoke in a low town, like their father used to when he was angry. His eyes burned with a mixture of fear and excitement.

"Do as I say now. Ready?"

All she could do was nod before her brother stepped out into the sun light.

"Hey! Meat sack" he called as he began to walk back into the store. "Come on you ugly fucks. That's right, come on now". His eyes never left them as he stepped over the contents of the floor. Effy waited in silence as they passed and counted in her head. When the third one was in the door, she quickly stole a look outside, making sure they were alone. She took a big, deep breathe, and lunged. The smell of the walker was enough to put you on your back alone, and when she wrapped her arm around it's neck, she could feel it's cold flesh rubbing against her. In one fluid movement, she plunged her blade upward at into it's head. In that instant, all movement stopped and the corpse fell to the floor, as is should. Without missing a beat, Effy looked up to see Jed jamming his blade into the eye of the first, then quickly withdrawing to knock the other to the ground. It grabbed at his legs like a ravenous dog. Jed brought his heel down hard on the center of it's forehead, and Effy cringed at the sickening crunch that echoed through the store.

"You alright?" he asked as he wiped his knife off on the walkers torn shirt. She smiled her award winning smile at him before grabbing their bags holding the door for him. Those had been the only walkers they had seen in weeks, and Effy was pleased they were still in fighting shape.

The two of them walked side by side towards the ends of town, dreading the long hike back to camp. Turning to make sure they were alone, something much greater caught Effys eye.

"Hold the phone" she said as she began walking towards the building to her right.

"Girl where you getting off too now? We ain't got time to shop remember, I wanna get..." Jed instantly stopped talking and followed her when he realized where she was headed: The Wolfs Head Pub. She quickly scanned the inside of the one room bar. All was clear! She tore inside like a kid in a candy store, quickly hopping up and over the bar. Jed laughed loudly when he saw her piling cases of beer up on the counter.

"Um, excuse me ma'am! Can I see your ID please".

All she did was give him the finger as she put a fifth case on the bar and searched for more.

" Hold up girl, how you expectin' on carrying all this? I ain't a pack mule" her brother said as he stepped behind the bar. "If we're gonna do this, we gotta be smart about it. Lord knows I love beer, but it's too heavy".

"I can't just abandon it" she managed in a sad voice as she watched her brother move towards the liquior. "Ah, I like the way you think brother".

They loaded up their packs with as much whiskey, rum, and vodka they could manage, pausing to shot gun a beer or 3. Jed slapped Effy on the back as she coughed, trying to dislodge the beer that had made its way into her windpipe. He slung an arm over her shoulder as they made their way out into the cool mid-day air.

"It's gonna be spring soon I think" she said as they walked back toward the mountain. "Can you feel it?"

"Yea man. Miss V says she can grow some veggies once the seasons right. Wouldn't mind some real veggies instead of this canned shit" he said motioning to the heavy pack over his shoulder. Effy sighed into him as she allowed her self to imagine what real food would taste like again.

The two were so entranced with the thought of food, they never checked the corner of the last building in town. Walking slightly in front of her brother, Effy turned only to come face to face with a cross bow, trained right between her eyes. Jed pulled his gun in a flash and aimed at the group in front of him. He quickly counted 3 men, all armed. Effy froze in her tracks, staring hard at the man in front of her. His blue eyes narrowed as she slowly exhaled. His hands were steady as he held the weapon to her head, eyes never leaving hers. She could feel Jed vibrating with anger behind her. The asian boy in the back looked rather nervous himself, she noticed. Her heart was pounding in her ears when the man in front of her finally spoke.

"Well now, what do we have here?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Wolfs Head

"There not walkers! Daryl! What are you doing!?" The asian boy said in a panic from the back. Effy kept her eyes on the man named Daryl, trying to figure a way out of this that didn't evolve getting an arrow to the head. She felt Jed shift slightly, until he was towering over her from behind, his gun right next to her face. She prayed to God he didn't fire it, or she would be deaf for sure.

"They ain't us Glen, now shut up will ya!" Daryl said, stealing a glance at Jed, sizing him up. Jed practically growled as he said " If you don't get that thing out of my sisters face, I swear to Christ almighty, I will end you." The sound of his voice so angry made chills run up Effys spine. It wasn't going to end like this, she thought. Finding all the courage her daddy had taught her as a child, she finally spoke.

"You gonna threaten a girl with that thing? What, were you raised in a barn or something?"

The only person to laugh was the man who had remained silent thus far. He smiled at Effy, and began to lower is gun. Effy dared to turn her head to give her brother the"lower your weapon, damn it" look. Jed looked from her to Daryl, not moving an inch. The silent man put his gun back in the holster, then laid a hand on his companion.

"Put it down Daryl, you heard the girl. Can we all talk a minute before shooting each other?" he finished looking from Effy to Jed and back again. Effy turned, placed a gentle hand on Jeds arm, helping him to lower his gun. When she turned to face the men, Daryl still had his cross bow trained on her.

"No fuckin' way Rick! We don't know these people, how you know they won't kill us huh?"

Before Rick had a chance to answer, Effy stepped up so she was inches away from Daryl's chest, pushing his weapon to the side. She tilted her head up to meet his confused gaze as she spoke.

"Trust me suger, if Jed were gonna kill you, it'd be done by now".

He looked like he might actually hit her, when a hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Okay now", said Rick, "simmer down okay? Can we talk please, is this place safe?" He looked to Jed for an answer. Finally tearing his eyes away from where Effy stood, "bar back aways" was all he mumbled before grabbing his sisters arm, and pointing back into the town. Rick, Glenn and Daryl all walked ahead on them, glancing back every so often to make sure they were still there.

"A cliff? Not a bad idea son. less to fortify", stated Rick as he reached for his beer. Jed looked down, a little embarrassed to hear the praise. He grunted something that resembled a thank you, and watched Effy shake her head from where she sat on the bar a few feet away. The two men were standing side by side behind the bar, discussing where they had, what they saw, and what they planned to do. Effy dangled her legs over the edge, only half listening to them. She glanced sideways towards Daryl, who sat a few seats away from her, staring intently at nothing on the bar top. Glen stood awkwardly by the door, shifting between feet, watching for walkers outside.

"How many you got now?" Rick inquired to Jed, shifting his gaze to Effy briefly.

"8 now, I think". She silently counted them off in her head; Cissina, Miss V, Beau, Ryder, that couple that oddly resembled The Flinstones but whose real name she could never remember (she usually just called them ma'am and sir to their faces, as to not offend them), Jed, and herself. "Yea, we got 8".

"Ours totals to 10 now. Well 11 soon", Rick finished with a smile. Effy and Jed looked at each other, silently questioning what that meant.

"You said you were run off a farm?" Jed asked after a lengthy silence. "How the hell did you expect to protect something so open?"

Already bored with where THAT conversation was going, she hopped up to her feet and began pacing the length of the bar. Her boots fell heavily as she walked past Daryl, who watched cautiously as she passed him. When she reached the end, she spun and smirked as she saw him look away quickly. She watched him as he picked at a string from his shirt, looking down in his lap. He was a really good looking guy, she thought to herself. A bit dirty, but handsome. Okay, a lot dirty, but she smiled at the prospect of giving him a bath.

Effy had always been somewhat of a guys girl. Although she spent most of her time teaching dance classes at the local studio, she could often be found out with the boys. Jed and his friends had always invited her along because, unlike most young girls, Effy could hang like a dude. She hunted with them, ate greasy food, and drink like nobodies business. The fact that she was beautiful, blonde, and had an ass tight enough to bounce a quarter off of didn't hurt. The boys ( and most men) loved her long blonde hair, the way she would curse like a sailer, and they way she looked at them. Jed recalled almost decking one of his closest friends because he would not stop talking about how he wanted to see if Ef was a natural blonde. She was a true southern woman, just like her mama had been.

Before she could finish that thought, Jeds voice snapped her back to reality.

"Ef! You listening to me kid?" Everyone looked to her as she stared blankly back at him.

"Uhhhhh, yea... 'course I was listening. You said something about me being the greatest sister ever?" Daryl looked over to her brother as he shook his head. He had seen his baby sister staring at the other man with THAT look. She had always had a way of getting the wrong guys attention, and Jed wasn't surprised it still happened in this post-apocalyptic world.

"Yup, that's the one" he said with a cocked eyebrow, "or I said how these fine people might want to think about settling on the landing half a mile below us."

"Isn't that what I said" she sweetly coo'edat him as she walked the bar back to where the two men stood. She noticed again as Daryl looked up at her as she passed him, swaying her hips a little more then was necessary. Jed rolled his eyes as he lifted her off the bar and placed her on her feet beside him. Effy smiled up at him, scrunching her nose up in that way that always made him laugh.

"I think that's a great idea", came a small voice from the door. "Wouldn't mind some stability after the farm." Everyone looked to Glenn, almost forgetting he was there in the first place.

"Looks like we have a pl.." Rick began to say before Daryl cut him off.

"You're just gonna trust these two fools?" he motioned to Effy and Jed. "How you know they ain't gonna drag us up some damn mountain, and rip us apart?!"

"I don't know what kind of sick world YOU grew up in, but in this family, we tend not to kill our guests" Effy said as she walked towards the man. "You don't want to come? Fine, don't. Stay in this shit hole forever. Jed I've had just about enough of this" she nodded her head towards Daryl. "Come on."

And with that she jumped up and slide her legs over the bar, so she sat spread legged in front of him. The look he gave her made her stomach clench with something she hadn't felt in a long time. When it didn't seem like he was going to move, she shrugged her shoulders and slide off the bar so they were face to face. In one quick movement, she was leaning back over the bar, grabbing a final beer. She felt him stiffen behind her as her back side rubbed against his lap. She heard his breathing catch as she leaned further over. When she turned back around, their eyes locked for a second. In a flash, she moved around him and began making her way to the door. Jed, not the least bit surprised by his sisters impromptu mini lap dance, grabbed the bags and followed her. Before he got to the door he turned back to Rick.

"If all ya'll change your mind, there's a path up to our camp. It's easy to follow if you can track worth a shit. There's an old cow bell hung to a tree just outside, you can't miss it. If ya come up, ring it. That way we won't shoot ya."

Jed jogged to catch up with Effy, who was already almost at the tree line.

"I saw that you know" he said has he matched her quick pace.

"I don't know what you're talking 'bout dude, just a friendly conversation."

"Oh please Ef! I think I know you kinda well by this point in our lives. You basically wiggled in his lap! Don't you shake your head at me!" He laughed at the attempted innocent look Effy had on her face. She couldn't help but laugh to as they walked. It was true, Effy could barely get anything past her brother. He knew her all too well.

"You said you were starving for real food? Well so am I", she said with a wink. "It's starting to get dark, so will you pick up the pace slow poke. I ain't eaten all day!"

"I'm sure Daryl would be more then happy to give you a taste of sausage if you ask sweetly enough", and with that he tore off into the woods.

Effy cringed at her brothers innuendo, but sprinted to keep up. They ran most of the way up, excited to eat and tell the others about their encounter.


	4. Chapter 4: Princess

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! I took a nasty spill down some stairs and had to go to the hospital. All is well now though, and, in my concussed state, I finally wrote this down. I had it planned a few days ago, It was just a matter of getting it on paper ( or print?) Hope you guys like it! **

**Ps I promise Daryl and crew will be back next chapter! I'm super excited for it. **

With a full belly and a nice buzz, sleep should have come easily. The days adventure had exhausted Effy as well, yet here she lay, wide awake. She watched the tent shift slightly as a cool night breeze blew around her. Moving from one side to the other, she threw her hands up in frustration. Allowing her mind to wonder, Effy tried everything she could to help herself sleep. To her dismay, the only thought that kept pushing to the front of her mind was her mother.

_The two women sat on their knees around the old glass table, laughing loudly. Effy, awoken up by the clattering of cans and the noisy conversations, silently crept towards the living room. She dared to peak around the corner just as her mother lowered her head to the table and inhaled deeply. Effy cringed as her mother coughed wildly and wiped her face with the back of her hand. The small girl could never figure out why her mother always did this, whatever this was. It just seem to hurt her and make her sick, Ef thought, as her mothers sickly friend looked over and pointed in her direction. _

"_Looks like we got some company Carla" she sang as a small drop of blood fell from her nose onto the table._

"_Hey kid! What the fuck you doin' ? Spyin' again? Get ova' here when your mama's talkin' to you. ya little shit." _

_ Effy walked over but stopped right out of the reach of her mothers skinny arms._

"_You gone deaf or something? Speak, girl!" She had raised her voice to a screech. Her eyes were red and her blonde hair was knotted on top of her head. Effy knew that when her mother was like this, it was best to stay out of sight, preferably in her closet, until she had fallen asleep. Sometimes this could take days. Sometimes she would call Jed and he would save her. _

"_Ya mamas just sick is all Ef. No crying now, don't worry your mind none kid" he would say with the sweetest of smiles. _

_ Her mother continued to stare at her with those red glassy eyes as the child stood wordlessly in front of her. Effy knew better then to talk back, so she waited, eyes on the floor, praying her mother would forget she was there ( as she often did). It was then that a telephone collided with her head, knocking her to the floor. The shock of it stunned Effy so much, she couldn't figure out what exactly had happened. She looked up, fighting the urge to cry, as her mothers friend cackled wildly at the exchange. Effy's forhead was on fire as she felt something warm start to drip down her forehead and into her eye. When she finally locked eyes with her mother, the young girls heart almost stopped in her chest. What sat before her was no longer her mother, but some kind of demon she had learned about in Sunday school. The anger and hatred in its eyes terrified her to the core. She had never seen such rage in her life. Desperately wanting to be away, Effy scurried best she could back on to her feet. The last thing she saw as she turned to run away was her mother leaning down to the table once more and taking a deep breathe. Effy locked herself in the closet and cried, unable to move. _

Scratching the scar on her forhead, Effy tried to push the memory from her mind. She sat up quickly, slipped her jeans back on, and unzipped the door as quietly as possible. The wind blew her hair back softly as she pulled her boots on and headed towards the cliff. Looking over the edge, she searched for one of the many packs of cigarettes she had taken from town earlier that day. She cursed to herself when she realized her lighter had disappeared on her. The distinct sound of a Zippo clicking was followed by a large flame appearing next to her face. Beau smiled at her confidently as she lit her cigarette.

"You are very welcome darling" he said with a drawl you only get from living in Louisiana. She nodded absently as she turned to look out over the dark landscape. Trying to look interested at something in the distance, Effy couldn't help but notice that his eyes never left her as he lit his own.

"Sounded like you had one hell of a day"

" 'guess so"

"I'll admit, I'm a bit jealous of ya action" he whispered to her as smoke came out of his nose.

"What" was all she could think of, finally turning to look at him.

Clearly pleased he now had her attention, he continued,

" The walkers. Ain't been none 'round here in weeks."

"Oh, yea that" she laughed slightly, "Don't be too jealous, It wasn't as exciting as Jed told it. He tends to exaggerate sometimes". If Jed was good at anything, it was story telling. He could make Sunday dinner sound like the last supper.

" I'll tell you what, I've been itching to sink my knife in sometime soft for a while now."

"Uh huh" she remarked as she crewed on her lip, not rightly sure where he was going with this.

"Have a good tussle with somethin' thats gonna fight back. Get real down and dirty, you understan' ?" Beau took a step forward as he talked, and Effy could feel herself tensing with anger.

"Grab a hold of some flesh" he balled his fist in front of his pants to show it point. He smiled even wider as she set her mouth in a firm line.

"I wanna plunge into.."She moved to slap him across that smug face of his. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her real close.

"Fuck you" she growled as she tried pushing him away.

Beau tightened his grip on his arm as the smile left his face.

"You watch yourself girl. I ain't one of your school boys, and I don't take kindly to a bitch like you talkin' like that. You think you own this place 'cause what? 'Cause you got a brother the size of a building? I know girls such as yourself, have all my life. Your so big and bad with some muscle to back ya up. What you gonna do when he's gone? What about when he gets tired of babysittin' you?" His voice dropped to a dangerously low tone as he continued, "You're gonna need me someday soon. You can bet on that girly. You're gonna need me, and if you don't start being a little sweeter, perhaps I ain't gonna be around."

She glanced over to the camp to try an see anyone who could help.

"Don't you look at them. Those people, their weak. They gonna run at the first sign of danger, go 'head and see if they don't. So listen up princess, 'cause I ain't gonna say it again. Watch yourself, cause when hell breaks loose again, ain't no one gonna be able to save your tight ass but me."

Beau took a step back and watched as his words sunk in. She refused to meet his gaze, and he finally walked back towards camp. Effy only looked up to see him disappear among the tents. Her stomach tightened painfully as she felt her breathing pick up. The world spun around her and her heart beat in her ears. Everything was all swirly as she felt herself sitting down with a thud. Effy felt her hands shaking as she attempted to hold them against her head. Her attempt to maintain some kind of composure was in vain, and she sat shaking as the anxiety rolled over her in waves. It felt as though she was drowning, Beaus words ringing in her head. After what felt like hours, she felt her breathing slow down and she moved to her feet, wobbling awkwardly towards her own tent. Once inside, she crashed hard. Still shaken, Effy prayed for sleep, but was greeted with her mothers demon-like face, all bloody and white, laughing as Beau snaked a hand around her neck.


	5. Chapter 5: Walker Baby

I'm back! And totally as good as new! Sorry I didn't update all weekend, but to be fair, it was super bowl ( even though I didn't like either of the teams playing). Did anyone else see the Walking Dead commercial? It made me smile J Who else is excited that Walking Dead will be back in 6 days! This girl right here, that's who! I have been dying not knowing what's going to happen to daryl and merle! IT'S TORTUE I TELL YOU!

On an unrelated note, I just found out last night that Norman Reedus (Daryl) is gonna be at comic on in Philly this year. All my wildest dreams are coming true!

Okay so Here's my next chapter. I'm really not lying when I say Daryl will be in the next chapter, scouts honor. Okay I never made it to a full on girl scout, but you can still trust me! Yay weeeeeee!

The previous night left Effy with a massive head ache and little sleep. The sun shone through the tent brightly, causing her eyes to water. Was it morning already? Was that really possible? She felt as though she had just laid her head down when the camp began to stir once again. Miss V could be heard lighting the fire as Jed laid more wood down next to the pit. Ryder slide down the ladder of the perch in the distance and landing with a thud. She heard him swearing softly as we walked past her tent. He always fell off that stupid thing because he had it in his head he could slide down like James fuckin' Bond. Needless to say, he ended up hitting his face on the rungs and landing on his back most of the time. Effy turned onto her stomach and covered her head with her pillow. Why did everyone always have to get up so damn early? It couldn't be past 8 on this cold February morning. Or was it March already? She tried to count back the days in her head. Had there been a calendar in the store in town? Had Jed's birthday come and gone without her knowing? Effy tried to remember when exactly her brother's birthday was. She had already had trouble remembering. She attempted to recall what present she had gotten for him as she heard the familiar sounds of the tent zipper moving. She shifted her head out from her cocoon to see Cissina climbing in and under her blankets.

"Morning sleepyhead" she murmured as she burrowed down into the warmth.

"What up Ciss. Hey, do you know the date?" She said as she turned over to get closer to the smaller girl. Cissina had done this every morning since the trailer park. Effy was put off by it at first but recalled a story Ciss had once told about how she and her sisters shared a bed as kids. After a while, it just felt like a routine.

"Like todays date?"

"No yesterdays. Yes today" she laughed.

"How should I know Eff? Maybe Thursday? It feels like a Thursday. That stuff don't matter no more anyhow. Why you wanna know?" The way Cissina talked, with her deep south slow drawl, in such a matter of fact tone made Effy frown. The girl could be so dismal, it made her wonder what she had been like before all this happened.

"It feels less wintery then it did awhile ago is all. I think it might be March, but I can't remember".

Effy closed her eyes as flashes of past St. Patrick's days passed through her memory. Bar crawls, beads getting tangled in her hair, green shots of unknown liquor, the hands of a severely intoxicated kilt-wearing man clumsily going up her skirt, bagpipes ringing loud, falling off a wet bar only to be caught by Jed hearing his favorite Fighting Irish shirt. A sigh escaped her lips as she realized Cissina was right. None of that mattered. That life was just a memory now and thinking about it only made her sad. The thoughts made her shut her eyes even tighter and will them away.

Cissina appeared to be fast asleep when Effy opened her eyes once again. The small girl shivered in her sleep, like she always did. Effy had concluded way back when they first met that she resembled a Chihuahua more then a human. Her large dark eyes darted around almost none stop in a nervous way. She was always shaking like it was below 30, and she desperately looked like she needed a sandwich and a hug. She clutched the blankets tightly as Effy wiggled out of them and kissed her on the forehead. She carefully stepped around her as she moved to leave the tent. Cissina groaned as the cool air rushed in when the flap was opened. Effy wordlessly apologized as she stepped out into the grass and quickly closed it behind her. Laying around was only making her feel worse, besides she noticed upon stand how bad she really had to pee, and maybe shower. Effy stopped in her tracks when she couldn't recall the last time she bathed. Her face reflected the shear horror within. She shook her head as she fought the sudden urge to hide. How she looked must have resembled a walker she thought as she walked towards the group, laughing at her own thoughts. She snagged something that may have been a sausage off of Ryders plate as she passed and patted his head. He tried his best to look angry before realizing she wasn't even looking at him and returning his attention to his food. Beau sat across from the boy, shoveling food into his mouth with his knife. Effy fought the urge to run when she remembered the previous nights talk.

"That's not safe you know" she said flippantly as he caught her eye.

"Thanks for you concern Princess" he shot back without missing a beat or a bite. His usual snarky smile was plastered on his face. Effy noted how pleased he looked that she acknowledged him for once. She nodded at him as she passed by, walking right into her brother. Jed looked down at with an eyebrow raised, watching her walk face first into his chest. She stepped back awkwardly as she said good morning.

"Sorry dude, didn't see you".

"Ha! Not fuckin' likely" Beau yelled from his seat at the fire. He laughed even louder when the two shot him a death look.

"Where you runnin' to in such a hurry? Sit down and eat girl! Miss V made us a continental breakfast."

"Can't. I got shit ta do…. Like possibly bath. See this? This ain't a tan, this is dirt. I seem to recall taking a rather long hike and killin' some walkers yesterday. I'm gonna start smellin' like one soon enough" she held her arm in front of her brothers face as she walked around him.

"Yea you do" he remarked under his breathe as she punched him playfully.

"Hey!" He laughed as she moved to kick his knee out.

"All Ya'll quit that! Didn't ya parents ever teach ya not to roughhouse around fire?" Miss V said in that motherly way that instantly got their attention.

"Sorry ma'am" they both said Effy started back towards the woods.

"You okay" he said in a soft voice, so no one else would hear. "You look a bit shook up." The concern in his eyes took her back to her closet in an instant.

"Everything's gonna be okay, you'll see."

"I'm fine" she said as she turned.

"Careful" Jed called after her. She waved over her shoulder as she continued to walk. "Hey Eff! One walker! You only killed one yesterday remember?"

She raised her middle finger high over her head as she disappeared onto the path.

There was not a cloud in the sky as she floated in the cold water. Effy closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander. This whole cliff set up had really been a blessing from God. Not only was it safe, but the small pond her and her brother had found was nothing short of a miracle. It was fed by a stream coming down from the mountain, and provided them with endless fresh water. Effy remembered nearly crying when they stumbled into it. She floated in the water now, ignoring how cold the water was. It felt like heaven. A wide smile spread across her face as the tension from the previous days melted into the water. Effy hadn't felt this relaxed in longer then she cared to admit. So relaxed, in fact, that she almost didn't hear the dead leaves crunching off the bank. Lifting her head slightly out of the water, she looked around , not sure if she had heard anything at all. With closed eyes, Effy waited until it came again, sticks breaking, coming from the direction of her dirty clothes on the rocky shore.

"Someone there?" she said in a low voice, attempting to swim quietly to where her things sat, namely, her knife. When no one answered her, she began running through the options. 1) A walker wondered its way up here and was coming to eat her insides. She was going to have to fight it off naked. Great. 2) Beau had followed her here and was trying to get a better look/ scare her/ kill her. She was going to have to fight him off naked. Great. As she moved closer to the edge, another thought crossed her mind. Had that group from yesterday decided to come up after all? Had she heard the bell ring? She panicked even more now. Her cheeks were flushed as she thought of a certain crossbow wielding redneck with looks that could knock you over watching her swimming naked in the pond. What had he said his name was? Her thoughts quickly snapped back to option 1 as she pulled herself out of the water just as something grayish moving low in the trees came closer. Baby walker? Was that a thing? She scanned the woods wildly as she pulled her damp underwear up her thighs and reached down for her tee shirt and knife. Her heart raced as she got down low. It was right in front of her, walking out of the bushes. She felt her heart skip a beat as a large gray dog cautiously stepped into view.

"Jesus H. Christ Rover! I almost just killed you!" She said to it, trying to calm the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She shifted back to sit on her feet. "Come here boy, I ain't gonna eat ya" motioning with open arms. "It's okay big guy, you scared me too. That it come on now".

It smelled her out stretched hand for a moment then barked with satisfaction. It lept forward, putting both paws on her legs and licking her face. Effy giggled turning her face and stroked his back.

"At least buy me dinner stud. Hey I just got cleaned up! Watch it!" she laughed as the dog sat back on its haunches. "Oh whoops, you ain't a stud. Sorry 'bout that sweetie" she bowed her head an apology as the dog continued to stare at her. "How's you get all the way up here, huh? Your owners go all 'night of the living dead' ? I feel your pain sister" They dog inched closer as she stroked her head.

Effy continued to talk to the dog as she dressed in her wet, but clean clothes. It walked next to the whole way back to camp, listening intently to every word she said, waging its tail.

"Hey guys! Look what I found! This is… I don't know actually?" She and the dog looked at each other questioningly. "What's your name girl?" Ryder was the first to run forward to meet her. Jed walked up behind her on the right and looked down, a bit amused. His sister WOULD be the one to bring home a stray fuckin' dog during the zombie apocalypse.

"Where'd ya find this thing?"

"She found me! Weird, right?" Effy smiled up at her brother. "She surprised me while I was cleaning off at the pond".

"Smart girl" Beau remarked more to himself then Effy, appearing to her left. She shook his comment off, and looked around as everyone converged on them.

"That's a mutt if I've ever seen one" Miss V said as the dog licked her hand.

"I figured as much" Effy said as she watched the dog walk from one person to the next, barking and licking and jumping on them. "What should we name her?"

"How 'bout Princess?" suggested Beau, with a little more sarcasm then Effy could handle.

"I like Lady. Like Lady and the Tramp" quipped CIssina, crouching down to meet the dogs gaze. It rubbed its head under her chin.

"How about no" Ryder shook his head at Ciss. "I vote Baxter! He looks like a Baxter right?"

"Considering 'he' is a 'she', I'm gonna say no to that one" Jed said as he lighty back handed the boys head.

They all continued to spit out names and reasons why everyone else was wrong. Cissina was shaking on her knees, trying to avoid the dog's long tail. Ryder and Effy were playfully yelling at each other about whether Baxter could be a girls name or not. Miss V shook her head and turned her attention back to whatever she was cooking on the fire. Beau was giving Jed a defiant smile, refusing to apologize for his earlier comments when the sound of a cow bell silenced the chatter. Everyone turned at once to the tree line.

I now have hand cramps lol. I like to write my stories long hand before typing them (advice straight from Mr. Taratino himself look it up) Let me know what you guys think! I Haven't quite decided what I want to do with this whole Beau/ Effy thing yet so bare with me. Also, if anyone has any ideas about what I should name the dog, let me know cause I'm seriously drawing a blank ! HAPPY MONDAY!


	6. Chapter 6: Heaven

I should really be doing actual work while I'm at work but instead I write this lol. Everyone who passes my office thinks I'm working hard on cases. Little do they know! Hope everyone enjoys, I love hearing your feed back. 4 more days till TWD!

The first person to emerge from the woods was a small boy. He had his long brown hair tucked under an old sheriff's hat. The child stopped as soon as he saw the other group, gathered close around the dog. He turned to say something Effy couldn't hear as Rick, the man she remembered meeting in town the day before, walked up behind him and placed a steady hand on his shoulder. Effy could feel her own group shifting around behind her, craning their necks to get a look at these outsiders. They hadn't seen another uninfected person in the better part of 6 months now. More people became visible in the tree line. A woman waddled up behind Rick, hands resting protectively on her swollen belly. She couldn't be sure, but Effy was just about positive she was pregnant. Glenn was standing in front of an attractive brunette with big brown eyes. Had she not known better, Effy thought this girl could have passed for Cissina or at the very least, one of her sisters. An elderly man held the hand of a small blonde in that way a father does when he is unsure of his surroundings. Jed brushed past her just as the last 3 members of the group cam into view; a black guy, an older woman with short hair, and the handsome man from town. Why on Gods green earth could she not remember his name?!

"Morning stranger", Jed called welcomingly as he walked towards Rick. The two embraced, much to Effys surprise, like they were long lost friends.

"What the fucks this" Beau was suddenly besides her, sizing up the other group.

"Weren't you listening last night?" Effy said with a sideways glance. She kept her gaze trained on the others as they regarded her group with caution. Glenn smiled at her and said something to the girl next to him, who then looked at her with a friendly smile. Effy waved to him as Beau cocked an eye brow at her.

"Making friends with the foreigners are we? Never took you for the type."

"Shut it" she said as she walked towards the two, the dog hot on her heels. She seemed just as excited to meet new people as Effy felt. As she passed, she caught part of Jed and Ricks conversation.

"…Carl, my son. And this is my wife Laurie."

"Nice to meet you, little man. Ma'am. That's my sister… hey Eff come here a minute."

Effy waved when she heard her name but kept on walking. It wasn't until she glanced over her shoulder that she saw just how pregnant the lady was. She must be about ready pop, Effy though to herself. How anyone could bring a child into a world like this was beyond her. She smiled as she neared Glenn.

"I'm so glad you guys came! I feel bad for how we left last time. Sorry for snapping. It was a long day and you know how old habits die hard" she laughed. Effy pushed her hair out of her face as she apologized. She had forgotten to comb it out in all the excitement. It had dried in a mess of wavy blondeness that hung way past her shoulders.

"Yea, well don't feel too bad. Daryl can have that effect on people". He nodded in the direction of the other man. Effy made a mental note of his name as she looked at him. He had been intently talking to the older woman when he heard the sound of his name. Their eyes caught briefly before she turned her attention back to Glenn, who was still talking.

"This is my girlfriend Maggie. Maggie this is…"

"Effy, pleased to me ya" she finished before he could, taking Maggie's hand happily. The embarrassed look that passed between the two at the mention of the word "girlfriend" did not go unnoticed by Effy. Ah young love, she thought to herself. Suddenly Maggie's eyes got very wide. Effy followed her gaze to where her brother stood. She waved her hand in his direction.

"That towering man over there is my brother Jedediah". He shot her a nasty look at the mention of his full name.

"Good Lord! He's a giant!" was all she said, mouth hanging wide open.

"Yea, don't let that fool ya. He ain't got a mean bone in his body, so long as ya ain't a walker."

As they spoke, the dog had wiggled her way between them all and was not licking Maggie's hand.

"And who might this be" Glenn asked, scratching her head affectionately. Carl had made his way to where they were once he had seen the dog.

"I just found her today actually. We haven't and probably won't settle on a name. What do you think" she looked over to Carl.

"It's a girl? How about Princess?" Effy let out a really loud Ha! and shook her head wildly. What are the odds, she laughed in her head. Her crazed smile faded fast once she realized everyone was staring at her strange reaction. Jed looked about ready to smack her up side the head. Everyone else just looked confused. She silently thanked the Lord Beau wasn't in ear shot for that before looking back to Carl.

"Anything but that" she mumbled to him. She could feel her face getting hotter as she imagined Beaus reaction. She would never have lived it down. Maggie was the one to break the silence.

"Pebbles? She kinda looks like a Pebbles, don't she?"

'She does!" Carl said, smoothing over her long fur. Effy met Maggie's eyes with a smile of thanks. She would have to explain her hatred for Princess at a later time.

"You wanna be Pebbles? " she asked the dog. It jumped up on her to try and lick her face in answer.

"My name's Carl" the boy said once Effy had freed herself from Pebbles grip. They shook hands.

"Effy"

"What kinda name is that? A letter?" He laughed as he let go of her hand. Effy couldn't help but smile at his attitude. That was something she would have said at his age.

"Jesus, Carl! What's the matter with you! Why would you say that to our hosts?!" Laurie looked incredibly embarrassed by her son as she slowly made her way over to them. "Excuse him please. I'm so sorry. Effy right? I think that is a beautiful name. I'm Laurie."

"It's short for Elizabeth Fiona" Jed added before she could reply. Normally, Effy would have thrown whatever was in reach at him for using her full name. But she settled for a sneer since she had started it. She didn't want to scare these new people away with their sibling fights. That would come later, when everyone was used to it.

"Effy is perfectly fine" she answered, noticing her own group was still standing at a distance. Did no one have manners any more?

"You both remember Glenn I see" Rick began as Jed clapped the boy on the back, sending him a few steps forward to balance himself. "Daryl too. This here is Maggie, Hershal, his daughter Beth. Carol is over there, as is T-Dog." Each person nodded or raised a hand at their name. The siblings said hi in turn. Effy smiled when Daryl nodded at her and flashed some kind of smirk. He quickly turned back to Carol, the woman next to him. She looked extremely tired and frail. Effy smiled at her as she wondered to her self if she was sick or hurt.

"Come on in. Welcome to our own personal paradise" Jed exclaimed with a sweeping hand gesture. Ever the showman, Effy thought to herself. "Let me introduce you to everyone else."

"Would it have killed you guys to walk over?" he said when he stood between the two groups. Miss V came forward immediately and began giving hugs to everyone. Daryl looked extremely uncomfortable with the sudden contact and stiffened up like a board. Effy caught something to the fact of "need a bath" come from Miss V as she moved on to the next person. Both Jed and Effy heard to and exchanged a look and laughed. There was no stopping that woman. The elderly woman stopped at Laurie and began discussing her pregnancy. Laurie looked reluctant at first, but Miss V soon had he sitting by the fire, food in hand, talking about when she was due.

"This here is Cissina" Effy said, placing a hand around the girls waist and bringing her front and center. Cissina just stood there looking frightened. When she didn't speak, Effy decided to move on. "That there is Ryder. All ya'll just met Virginia, but we just call her Miss V. This is Mr and Mrs…. Ummm" The couple looked angry at her inability to remember their names. Effy just looked at them, hoping they would save her. She just knew them by the Flinstones.

"I'm Rodney and this is my wife Samantha" the man said finally, after an uncomfortably long silence.

"Sorry" Effy said quietly as they all shook hands. "Last and probably least, we have Beau" she turned toward him.

"Thanks, Princess" he said, not moving from his spot. Effy saw Maggie give her an understanding look.

"Nice to meet everyone" Rick spoke first. "And might I add a huge thank you from all of us. You don't know hoe much re appreciate you opening your home to us. It has been horrible out there".

"Don't we know it" Ryder said. He seemed excited to have new people around as well, focusing most of his attention on Beth. Effy decided they were probably around the same age. In fact everyone seemed excited for new guests, except Beau. Effy didn't know if he just hated new people or he was angry at her comment, but he was fuming. If steam could have come out of his ears like them old cartoons, it would be billowing out in clouds.

"Just tell us where you want us to set up our stuff and we'll get to it" Hershal said. He had finally released his grip on Beth, who was giving a flirty smile to Ryder.

"There's a clearing just a ways through those trees there" Jed pointed in the direction of the pond. "You can set up there. It's real close to a pond, so you an get ya water from there. Its all clean. Why don't I show.."

"I'll do it" Effy cut in before he could finish. "You so get some more wood so Miss V can cook us a right proper meal. I'll show 'um where they need to be". She smiled as her brother sighed at her.

"Fine."

"Alright ! if everyone will follow me please. Keep arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times." She began walking backwards like a flight attendant. They smiled at her and walked back to where they had left their things at the tree line. Jed caught her arm as she started after them.

" I know what your thinking and don't" He said with a serious face.

"I don't know what you mean, brother. I'm being a good host." She turned to leave. Jed shook his head as he watched her leave.

The walk to the other clearing only took about 10 minutes. Effy picked her way over the fallen brush with ease as the rest of the group stumbled behind her. She listened to their excited chatter and smiled. It felt good to have some new people around. Effy got so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she wasn't walking alone. Daryl was beside her, watching curiously as she smiled to herself.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Effy quickly snapped out of her trance and looked up at him. How long had he been there? As she tried to think, her boot caught a root and she knocked into him hard. With the reflexes of a cat, he caught her around the waist before she hit the ground. Everyone stopped at the commotion.

"I'm fine !" she quickly said to no one imp articular. Daryl laughed as he set her up right and they began walking.

"I thought you would be a little more gracefully then that" he laughed.

"One would think that" she replied sarcastically, keeping her eyes on the ground. "I have my moments. This is a pretty big group you got here."

"Was bigger. We lost a few not too long ago" he answered, sounding sad at the thought.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." he waved a hand in front of him before she could finish.

" 's fine. Is that it?"

A large clearing had opened up in front of them. They all exclaimed happily as they moved further in.

"Home sweet home" Effy said putting her hands on her hips as everyone passed them. Spots began to be staked out and hugs were given. Effy smiled again as she watched them all. She remembered how good she had felt when they finally set up here.

"Little piece of heaven you got here" Daryl said as he watched his friends start to set up camp. "We owe you for it" he turned to face her. Her cheeks got a little redder every time he looked at her, he had noticed before. She looked at him only for a second before turning to leave.

"I'll let you guys settle. You remember the way back? I can come get all ya'll when suppers ready" Effy shook her head when she realized she was rambling. She turned back to see Daryl watching her, eye brows raised. "What?"

"What" he answered.

"What are you staring at?"

"You" Effy felt her breath catch in her lungs. "You alright?" he asked.

"Fine" she said taking a few steps back. Daryl suddenly reached out for her.

"Don't" was all he could get in before Effy felt something hard bumping into her ankle. Her arms swung up as she fell backwards. Something hard connected with her head, and everything went dark.

So this was longer then I expected. Just wasted/productively used an entire 4 hours of work time to get this done. I should feel bad but hey they don't even pay me! Stupid internship! I'll probably update again on Friday because that's the next day I work. I'm going to be going out his weekend because frankly it was a long week and I could use a beer or ten. Ill update again Monday for sure. Have a fun 2 days everyone! See ya Friday!


	7. Chapter 7: Romeo and Juliet

**I want to say I am soooo sorry for not updating all weekend! I went home for the weekend because it's been like 2 months since Iv'e been home and college beds aren't even a fifth as good as home beds. It snowed a lot too so OBVIOUSLY I had to play in it for hours on end, like any sane 21 year old does. Then The Walking Dead was on Sunday, which meant I had watch the marathon that was on AMC non stop all day. It all just got away from me. Don't hate me! Did everyone watch!? SPOILER ALERT! I screamed at my tv when Daryl left and scared my dog. He better get his sexy ass back to the prison ASAP or I'm going to be a very angry girl.**

**Anyways! Here's the next part of my story, hope you enjoy! I don't have much to do at work this week so I'm going to try and write some more by Friday. Hope you all have a lovely week !**

_All the girls stood in a line, left hands resting delicately on the middle bar. Effy walked past them slowly, adjusting an arm here and straightening a leg there._

_" slowly down 3 4 up 6 7 8" The familiar chant came like second nature. The girls dipping low in time with her mantra. As their knees bent, their heels would rise. With eyes forward, they held their balance with such grace. Effy could see their mothers watching from the small waiting room window._

_"Good, girls. Very good. We're just about out of time for today. Lets say we wrap up, huh?" She was already bending down to turn the stereo on when the girls squealed in approval. They ballet slippers made a swishing nose as they took their places in the center of the room. The room was suddenly filled with Bell Biv Devoes Poison, a nice break from the usual slow piano music they danced to. This little game was something Effy had stolen from her former teacher, Ms. Shepard._

_"Never let them leave frustrated or angry. Send them out smiling and they will always come back" she had told Effy after offering her a job teaching at the studio._

_Effy laughed before she could stop herself as two girls twirled into each other. The girls leaped and spun and laughed as the song played. When it finally ended, everyone bowed very low and clapped. Effy was just about to dismiss them when a siren began to blare outside. Everyone who lived in the dust bowl new what a siren like that meant: tornado. The studio door opened as the girls' mothers came in and began collecting their daughters' belongings._

_"Okay don't panic please. Jess you know you're not supposed to run. Everyone down to the basement. Please Mrs. Mckenna, just go to the basement, I'll get the front door. Thank you." The children and their parents began to file down in to the storm cellar as Effy when to shut the front storm door The sun was shining brightly and the air was still as Effy stepped outside. Odd weather for a tornado, she thought as she turned to look down the empty street. A huge caravan of military Humvees roared past her, causing her to jump back. She watched with fear rising in her stomach as trucks filled with soldiers drove past. They all wore gas masks over their face. Effy walked into the street in horror when gunfire erupted somewhere in the distance._

Her head felt like it was as heavy as an anvil when she opened her eyes. The tent was dark, but wrong. This wasn't her tent. Effy rubbed her eyes, trying to recall why she would be here, wherever here was. She remembered walking to the other camp with the group. She had been talking to Daryl when something had happened, but what? Effy sat up quickly and regretted it instantly. It felt like someone had put razor blades in her skull and shook them around a bit. She rested her head on her knees, desperately trying to remember what had happened. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, Effy just about jumped out of her skin.

"Relax, kid! Jesus, lay down. What the fuck you doing?" Jed whispered, pressing her back into the air mattress.

"What happened" she groaned as she closed her eyes again. She moved her hand through her hair and hissed when she touched something tender.

"You tripped over a fuckin' rock and cracked your head, dummy" Jed was sounding more and more like their father everyday. It was oddly calming.

"I what?"

"You fell. Daryl brought you back here with ya head bleedin'. Said you were walkin' backwards or some shit and fell."

Effy groaned louder, remembering falling over. Could I be anymore embarrassing, she thought to herself as she remembered Daryl yelling at her as she walked.

"You know, for someone who used to pride themselves on being a 'ballerina', you sure do fall over a lot" Jed said under his breathe as he handed her a wet cloth.

"Fuck you. Move over." She pushed at his shoulder, rolling off the mattress and crawling to the door.

"Where ya goin' Ef?" he asked, taking her place on the mattress and laying down.

"Well excuse me daddy, but I didn't know I needed you permission to leave the house." She spit at him as she fumbled with the zipper or the tent.

"No need to be bitchy! Jesus Christ. It's like 3 am, but go on then." He smiled at his sister as she tripped out of the tent into the cool night air. "Hey Eff?"

"WHAT!" she said a little too loudly.

"Hey now!" He looked slightly offended by her attitude. Effy sighed and forced herself to smile.

"What is it sweet brother?"

"I just thought you might want to put some pants on, but if your gonna be like that…." He held her jeans up and laughed. She had thought it was a bit chillier then usual. Effy snatched them from Jed and put them on as quick as possible.

"Thanks dude."

"Anytime sis. Beau's on watch tonight, I figured you wouldn't wanna walk about pantless with that animal around. Is it just me or does he seem a little too keen on you lately?" Effy looked at the ground, remembering their late night conversation. Now was neither the time nor the place for sharing THAT story. Effy just shook her head and shrugged. "Okay, then." Jed answered as she zipped his tent up.

Effy lit up a cigarette as she walked over to her tent, rubbing her head a little. She would have to go thank Daryl for helping her.

Her sleep was anything but relaxing.

Tanks rolled through her dreams, shooting the dead and the living alike.

_The chaos was everywhere she turned. Children screamed while their parents fled for their lives. Effy saw Jed driving towards her, screaming something silent. She tilted her head as he leapt from the vehicle and sprinted toward her, bat in hand. Effy turned her head slightly as someone reached out to her from behind. It was their neighbor, the one with the two children, but no wife. He has always been so sweet; Effy had taught his daughters ballet for free on weekends. But it wasn't him. His mouth hung open, red with blood. His skin had turned gray and his hair was falling out. Confused, Effy tried to speak, to ask him what was happening. Nothing came out of her mouth. She stood motionless and watched her brother push her aside roughly. He bashed in the other mans head with a sickening crack. Jed turned and gabbed her by the shirt, hauling her over his shoulder. He raced back toward the truck and threw her in the passenger seat, slamming the door behind her._

Effy was sitting up in her tent, listening to Cissina's quiet breathing, when Miss V poked her head in.

"Oh.. I didn't expect you ta be awake." She whispered, "how's your head feeling sweetie pie? You took quite a fall as I heard."

Effy rubbed at the back of her head and cast her eyes down, feeling her face start to heat up. It always seemed to embarrass her when Miss V mothered her like this.

" 'm fine." She mumbled. Miss V watched her closely as she moved to leave the tent.

"No offense darling, but you look like hell, bless your heart. Come on out, I'll fix you somethin' to eat. Put some color back on your face. Too young for bags like that under your eyes" she continued to talk as she shuffled away towards the fire. Effy stretched her arms high over her head and cringed a little when her shoulders made a deep popping noise. Must have slept weird, she determined as she cracked the rest of her joints.

Ryder was already half way through his plate of food when Effy sat down next to him. She ducked her head to light a cigarette before quickly putting it away. Miss V shot her a nasty look when she clicked the lighter. That woman must have super sonic hearing or something, she thought to herself when she noticed Ryder was looking at her.

"Can I help you?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" he asked, looking a bit annoyed. Effy just started at him and waited for him to go on. "Can you take my watch tonight?"

"Why, you got a hot date?" She nudged at him with a smile.

"No! shut up. I just got stuff to do tonight okay? Jesus Christ nevermind" He got up and stalked away. Effy couldn't help but shake her head at his strange teenage boy hormones.

"I'll do it" she yelled after him. He answered with something that sounded like a thanks. Effy looked up and saw Miss V shaking her head as well.

"That boy has got it bad. Saw him talking to that little blonde who came in with the others all yesterday. Looks like Romeo and Juliet to me."

"I think her name's Beth" Effy said with a mouth full of food. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. Was it yesterday? "How can watch stand in the way of true love." She added. The two of them laughed for a minute. Effy threw some of her food to Pebbles, who was curled up by the fire. She watched as the dog ate up the food without a thought. She rubbed at her head again. There was a nice big bump forming where she had hit it. An ice pack would have been greatly appreciated, but she decided a semi-warm beer would do fine too. Effy fumbled with the cap and nearly dropped the whole thing when it cut her palm. It slipped from her hand, and into another before hitting the ground.

"You do realize it's about 8 in the morning right?" Daryl said, giving her a questioning look.

"Well you know what they say about head injuries" she said sarcastically as she looked at her bleeding hand.

"I don't think it involves drinking" he laughed as he easily twisted the cap off, "at least not alone." He handed the bottle back to her and grabbed on for himself. She smiled up at him as he clinked bottles. Daryl was already walking away when she finished her swig.

"Hey! Wait up now."

"What's up kid" he said, slowing his pace so she could catch up.

"Aren't you hungry? Miss V made enough food for everyone. Enough for a small army from the looks of it."

"That lady back there? She said I ain't allowed at her 'table' unless I clean off" he nodded his head back to where the elderly woman stood around the fire. Effy sighed, knowing full well Miss V would say something like that to a complete stranger. "You gonna come watch me shower?" he added with a smirk.

"Obviously not" Effy said with an innocent look, "technically, since it's a pond and all, it would be a bath, not a shower."

"Well in that case… you better watch your step this time. I ain't gonna carry you threw the damn woods again."

Before Effy could answer him, Beau jumped down from the perch, landing only a few inches in front of her.

"Morning Princess. Hows ya head?" he said, ignoring Daryl entirely. Effy saw him stiffen up beside her with anger. He all but puffed his chest out.

"Fine." She said angrily, trying to side step around him.

"Where you off to in such a hurry huh? Fancy a nice walk in the woods?" Beau had stepped up quite closer to her now, and Effy cringed at the whiskey coming off his breathe.

"God, will you back up?" Effy moved to shove him back but he quickly caught her wrist in his hand and squeezed tightly.

"What I say about being bitchy" his voice was low and dangerous. All of his attention was on Effy, so he never saw the punch coming. Daryl caught him square in the jaw, damn near dislocating it on the spot. Beau stumbled back onto the ground from the force and shock. He looked like a wild animal as soon as his gaze settled on Daryl, who was standing in front of Effy now. He placed a hand on her waist protectively, pushing her directly behind him.

"You little shit…the fucks wrong…." He shuddered as he scrambled to his feet and reached in his pants to pull out his buck knife. Before he could make a swipe at them, Daryl grabbed his wrist and twisted it painfully. Beau yelled out a stream of cruses before dropping the knife reluctantly. The commotion had quickly drawn a crowd from the rest of the group. Ryder looked extremely alarmed at what was happening. Even Pebbles growled from where she stood next to Daryl.

"What the fuck Ef, whats going on?" Jed said with wide eyes.

"This ass put his hands on her" Daryl answered, keeping his eyes on Beau. All Effy could do was shake her head and stare. Beau had to out weigh Daryl by 100 pounds, yet he looked almost reluctant to come at him again. He spit blood onto the dirt before taking a few steps back.

"The fuck you all lookin' at, huh?! God damn, move" he yelled and pushed threw the crowd, towards his tent. Jed just stood there, eyes wide with shock.

"Uhh, good job man" he finally said looking at Daryl. "He touched you Eff? I knew he was a dick but Jesus Christ!"

"I'm fine. Really. I tried to push him and he grabbed my arm." Daryl already had her wrist in his hand, looking at the red hand print that was beginning to show. He mumbled something that sounded like "kill that motherfucker".

"You two clear out for a bit, will ya? I'm gonna go have a long talk with Sir grabs a lot over there. He ain't gonna lay a hand on you again sis. I'll cut off his hands if I gotta." Jed kissed her head lightly and winked at her.

"You need some help with that, give me a holler" Daryl said looking up at him.

"I will man. Thanks"

They watched Jed stalk menacingly over to where Beaus tent stood. When Effy turned back, Daryl was already staring at her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, placing a hand on her cheek. Effy smiled down at the ground and nodded her head. "Come on" he took her hand and pulled her towards the woods. "You promised me a bath."

Daryl tore the bottom of his shirt off and wrapped it around Effy's bleeding palm as gently as he possible could, but she still winced a bit when he pulled it tight. He bit his bottom lip hard, concentrating on trying to not hurt her. The wind blew softly across the pond; causing the water to ripple and her long hair tickle his arm. Effy looked from her hand, to him, to Pebbles who was laying her head in his lap, back up to his face.

"Thank you" she said finally. Daryl tied a knot in the fabric in a knot and looked up at her.

"What for" he asked, looking genuinely confused by her statement.

"…for before…and yesterday" she added with a sigh. He shifted back on the rock he was sitting on, causing Pebbles in whine and get up. She walked awkwardly over the loose ground to lay in the sun by the waters edge. Daryl kept his eyes on the boots as he unlaced them.

"I didn't do nothing" he mumbled. Effy snorted and raised an eyebrow at him.

" Uh yea, you did actually" She stood up and pushed her own shoes off. "Don't be so modest and take my damn thank you. He just chuckled and shook his head before standing up and peeling his shirt off. Effy couldn't help but watch as he bunched it up in his hands, flexing his arms in the process. A combination of dirt and sun had turned his skin a deep brown and she could see his muscles just underneath every time he moved. He looked up to see her staring at him, so he threw his balled up shirt at her. She managed to catch it before it hit her in the face ( a very Jed move, she thought to herself, then instantly regretted thinking about her half brother at a time like this).

"There ain't no free show here, ma'am" he covered his chest with his hands in a display of modesty.

"Don't flatter yourself, darling", she threw his shirt back to him. "Ain't nothing I haven't seen before." Effy turned her back to him and pulled her own shirt over her head. Her hair got caught as her shirt came over her head, revealing a cross tattoo in the middle of her back. Daryl used every once of strength he had to not go in for a better look.

"Shy doesn't suit you either" she heard his say as she tossed her shirt over a near by branch.

"How would you know" she answered coolly, looking over her shoulder at him as he pulled the zipper of his pants down. She hooked her thumbs in her own jeans and pulled them down slowly and stepped out.

"Weren't shy when you sat in my lap at the bar."

Effy could hear the rocks moving on the ground as he took a step or two closer to where she stood. She placed her hands on her hips defiantly and turned around quickly, throwing him off slightly.

"I don't know… hey hey.. eyes up here mister….I don't know what your talking about" she shrugged her shoulders, keeping her eyes on his as he failed miserably to do the same. With a sweet smile, Effy took a step forward so they were only a few inches apart. She placed a hand on his chest, right over his heart. "you know what?" she whispered. He leaned in closer to hear her. "You know what you need?" Daryl shook his head quickly, watching her mouth. "You are in desperate need of a bath." With her last word, Effy pushed back as hard as she could and watched as he fell back into the cold pond. Around the sounds of splashing, she could make out things like 'bitch' and 'fuckin' cold'. "Oh don't be a baby", she laughed as he stood up, red faced. "It ain't that bad."

Pebbles barked at the sudden noises but quickly ran into the water when she saw there would be a companion to swim with. Daryl cursed some more before going under the water line.

"if it aint that bad, why ain't you in here?" he yelled from the middle of the pond. Pebbles pushed him under as she tried to climb onto his back. Effy laughed hysterically as he tried to swim away from the dog. Hearing her, Pebbles turned and paddled her way over to Effy, who knelt down to greet her. Peddle shook her fur out, sending mud and water and fur flying at Effy. She wiped her face off as she heard a loud HA from the lake. "Look who needs a bath now!?"

"Do you ever shut up" she yelled back, picking her way into the water. As soon as she came to the drop-off, she dove under and swam to where Daryl was treading water. "Nice isn't it? Being clean" she managed to say before he spit a mouth full of water into her face. "Real mature" she said before splashing at him.

Hidden in the tree line, Beau watched as they swam. The bruise on his jaw was still throbbing from where they younger man hit him. He watched silently, feeling the hatred boiling deep down inside of him.

**PS: That dance thing is a real thing! I've taken point and regular ballet sine I was about 3 years old and probably will until my knees and ankles give out for good ( in like 3 years most likely). My teachers used to do it when we were little. Obviously now it doesn't happen cause were fucking adults or something. I don't know. But yea, we would work hard all class and get hit with a cane when your leg bent wrong, or a nice sharp tap on the shoulder when your arm was too high. Then at the end of class, she would put on spice girls or the Austin powers theme song. We would dance around like nut cases and have a blast. That way, you never left angry or frustrated. It worked, strangely enough. FUN DANCE FACT! Ah the good old days. Now it's just boring old dance.**


	8. Chapter 8: Lock Ness Monster

**I AM SO SORRY! This week totally got away from me! I was home all weekend and forgot my laptop at school, which was horrible. I was planning on writing Monday night after work, but then someone's house got robbed at gun point outside my window ( can't make this shit up). It was totally crazy so me and my roommates watched it all happen for a good 2 hours and ate snacks. It sounds a little creepy when I say it but whatever! Also, after watching that other new AMC show Freakshow, I have decided to take up sword swallowing. Why you ask? 'Cause its badass as fuck that's why! I DO WHAT I WANT!**

**I'm sorry for yelling L My throat is very sore from shoving a hanger in it, so no more yelling.**

**Anywhoooo I hope everyone likes this next chapter, I promise it's about to get real dirty real soon…. Like the next chapter.**

**Did everyone watch on Sunday? Was I the only one who cheered when Merle called Glenn Chinese and Daryl said he's Korean? I was like "YEA HE"S KOREAN! You tell him Daryl!" My boring/normal sister is concerned with how much I talk back to the tv during TWD. I just smile and remind her that when Walkers finally do take over, I'm the only one in the family who knows how to load a gun. Enjoy !**

Wind blew strong across the pond, causing a stiff chill to run up Effy spine. The water was cold enough on it's own and the wind was not making it any better. She treaded water in an attempt to stay warm, but it was no use. She could already feel her toes going numb.

"You figure there's any fish in here?" Daryl asked while spinning around, staring into the dark water.

"Aint never caught nothin' "she replied as she did the same. In truth, thinking of things swimming around underneath her, unseen, made Effy more then a little uncomfortable. Daryl looked over to her as she frowned, fighting the image of monster fish and eels and lord knows what else swimming around her legs from sticking in her head.

"What's the face for?"

"Nothin'. I just don't take to kindly to things being around me that I can't see is all." Daryl laughed and shook his head.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a little fish?!"

"Hey man, I seen all them movies okay? Jaws, Lake Placid, I know how it works. You think your safe in a bath tub, then BAM" she slapped the water, "fish food. Yea you keep on laughin'. Don't expect me to save your ass when Nessie comes up from the deep."

"I think I can manage."

Effy turned to stick her tongue out at him, but was met with empty water. The water moved slightly from where he had just been floating.

"What the fuck" she mumbled to herself. Everything on the water was not still, and a panic started to set in. Effy began to push herself backwards towards the shore line. "Daryl! This isn't funny!" Her voice was echoing off the rock walls that surrounded her, but no answer. "I swear to Christ , if you don't quit fuckin' around."

The water moved around her as he brushed by her leg.

"Nope, no Lockness Monster down there." His voice came from close behind her.

"Maybe you just didn't look hard enough. It's a big pond." Having him so close to her made Effys heart beat faster. She could feel the water moving from where he was treading close behind her. Smiling at how near her was, she turned her head to look back at him.

"Damn women! How long you 'spect me to hold my breath for any how?"

"I'm just lookin' out for ya" she turned to face him. Daryl gave her a questioning look.

"Ya cold? Your face is all red." Effy shut her eyes tight. Damn you Irish heritage. Her skin had always betrayed her in this way.

" 'm fine." Something flickered in the woods behind his head, like the sun catching something shiny. Effy searched the tree line quickly with her eyes. What the hell could that have been, she thought as Daryls wet hands came to cup her cheeks.

"Good Lord girl! You're as cold as an ice cube! Come on then, let's get out before you start turning blue."

Effy cursed loudly once they were on land again. She had forgotten to bring towels, yet again. The two of them dressed in their underwear before sitting on one of the larger rocks. Thankfully the sun was hot enough to dry them off some. They sat in silence for sometime.

"Hey, so" Daryl finally said while focusing on the ground, "Ya'll didn't have to let us stay here and all. It was real nice. Everyone thinks so, my everyone I mean. We all think it's real nice here." Effy watched him curiously as he fumbled his words. She nodded to herself when she realized what he was doing.

"You welcome" she cut him off with, placing her hand on his leg. He smiled back, putting his hand over hers and mouthing a thank you.

"Thank you too, for helping me" she added. "truth be told, we're all pretty damn happy to have some new faces around. It kinda sucks seeing the same people everyday all day. 'specially when we got assholes like Beau around."

"What is wrong with that guy!?" Daryl shook her head.

"Too much. He's got some sick sense of entitlement 'cause he helped me out of a pickle once." He waited for her to continue. " It's kinda a long story"

Daryl gestured around them, " 'cause we got so much else to do? Come on, let's hear it".

Effy took a deep breath and looked out across the pond, trying to figure out where to begin. " We had a larger group before now. Maybe 20 of us, if my memory serves right. Once we got tired of running, Jed decided the safest place we could be was this old trailer park, 'bout 20 miles away from here I think. It was real nice, all surrounded by these massive fences. All of us had out own places to stay and sleep, it was pretty awesome. Everyone even kinda got on well too. Beau wasn't half so bad as he is now back then. Him and Jed still butted head like long horns, but for the most part, we were happy." Daryl watched her closely and she looked over to him and shook her head, as if to push the good times away.

"When the hoard came threw, we weren't ready. I got pinned down against the fences by 5 or 6 of them. My gun had jammed and I got myself cornered. Beau had heard me screaming and came running. And he killed them all" she shrugged. It had really been a miracle.

_Effy had remembered bracing herself for what was next to come when a buck shot when by her head. Beau mowed them all down in a flash of bullets. He had hauled her up by her arms and pushed her into the bed of his truck. She had crawled to her knees in tears and watched as he stood guard in front of her, killing anything that got to close._

"Wait" Daryl said, shaking his head, "that don't make much sense. Why would saving your life make him a grumpy old bastard?"

Effy felt the tears of that night coming back into her eyes and she looked away from him.

_'Stay with me princess' he yelled back to her, nailing a walker right between the eyes. 'you best be getting the gun un-fucked right quick! I'm gonna need it in about 2 seconds.' Effy fumbled with the pistol in her hands but managed to un jam the round inside. She jumped to her feet and steadied herself. The trailer park looked like a movie set from up here. All fire, screams, gunfire, and bodies, so many bodies. Some dead, some not so dead. She began to shoot. 'There you go girl!' Beau yelled up at her. They both fired away, reloaded, and continued to fire until all was still. Effy surveyed the surrounds from up high. 'I think we won!' she exclaimed as Beau wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her down to the ground. 'you okay darlin' ' he asked while looking her over for bites or scratches. Before she could answer, a blood curdling scream broke the night air. Both snapped their head in the direction it had come from. The familiar voice rang in Effys ears as Beau took off into the night. 'Pamela'_

"In all the confusion and chaos, he had forgotten her, I guess" Effy said. "She never liked guns or knives or any of that. Refused to carry one actually. Beau always said he could protect her anyhow.."

Daryl looked at her, horrified. "He left his own wife behind?!"

"Not wife. Girlfriend. I don't know, and don't ask him! I've tried to tell him how grateful I am and how sorry I am, but he won't have it. Eventually I stopped trying. Just try to stay out of his way."

Daryl looked out over the pond, letting her story sink in. He tried desperately to think of something to say to comfort her, but couldn't. "Shit" was all that seemed appropriate. Pebbles rolled in the sandy dirt in front of them, getting her hair nice and dirty.

"Well that was a bummer!" she finally said, jumping to her feet and standing in front of him. "You must be starving. Come on now, Miss V might actually let you eat something now that you don't look like you slept in a trash can." Effy shook her wet hair out before quickly dressing and turning to where Daryl still sat. "Shake your head boy, your eyes are stuck".

"Boy?" he asked, getting to his feet. "Pretty sure I got a good ten years on you darlin' ".

"Then hurry up old man." She placed her hands on her hips as he dressed. "Like that one any better?"

"I'll show you an old man" he mumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"What was that?"

"I think you heard me just fine" he said in a low voice, looking up at her as he buckled his belt.

"No, I don't think I did" she giggled, walking up into the woods. Daryl mumbled something she didn't quite get, so she turned. His chin was just about eye level with her, he was standing so close. Before she could breath, he put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"I said you got a smart mouth for such a little girl."

"So I've been told" she managed to say before he crashed his mouth down on to hers. Her heart was pounding as he kissed her hard. Like some kind of dream, Effy felt her arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him down closer. Daryl kept his hand under her chin and placed the other on the small of her back. He pulled her towards him, and with a few clumsy steps, pushed her back up against a tree. Effys could barely think. Every part of her wanted to be closer to him. On instinct, she felt her herself start to clench way down deep in the pit and she pushed her hips against his hard. Every move she made, he seemed to counter. He pushed his pelvis even harder into hers, forcing her against the tree. She couldn't help but moan into his mouth, and she could feel him smirking. He ran his hands down her sides until the rested on her hips.

"Ah, fuck" was all that came out of mouth when her grabbed her hip bones hard. Effy broke their kiss and tried desperately to remember how to breathe. Daryl rested his forehead against hers and panted. Effy closed her eyes and let her head fall back on the tree. She dragged her nails over his broad shoulders, groaning as he pushed his hips against hers again. Between her legs was already wet when she felt him harden against her. Effy moved to hook a leg over his hip when a something moved behind them. Daryl reached for his knife and turned around fast. Ryder looked like a deer in the headlights from where he stood. The boy shamefully looked at his own feet.

" The fuck you doin' you little perv" Daryl yelled, stalking towards the small boy. Effy ran forward to stand between them. Ryder almost feel back when he say the larger man coming at him.

"I didn't mean to! Effy do something! Jed sent me!" he squeaked out frantically.

"What'd you say" she asked as kindly as she possibly could.

"Jed sent me to look for you." His face was the color of a strawberry when he met her gaze. Effy placed a hand on Daryls chest , who was about ready to pounce.

"It's okay Ryder. Go on now, I'm right behind you."

Daryl looked at her, half angry, mostly horny, when Ryder walked away. "What? Are we going back now?!"

"Come on" she laughed and began walking away. "You need to fuel up". She turned and winked at him.

**I'm too funny sometimes. I just didn't want their first time to be in the woods. Maybe their second or third but not first. I gotsta work again on Friday so Ill right more then and post. Scouts honor !**


	9. Chapter 9: China Doll

Sorry again for the wait. I hope everyone had a good weekend! I have spring break for the next two weeks, so I'm going to try and get as much writing done as possible then. After that, I have like two months of school left till graduation, so I'll kinda have to focus on that. I'll still try to write like once a week, but I gotten really focus hard. I'm trying to graduate with a 4.0 gpa ( because I'm a sadist who likes pain). My senior project has yet to be a approved, whoopdifuckin'dooo, so I'm a bit stressed. And by a bit, I mean my hair is falling out and I wont be sleeping starting the end of spring break. Anyways, thanks for reading everyone! Let me know what you think!

"Hey there, little one. Where you been off to? I was getting a bit worried."

Miss V was hunched over a pot that was just starting to bubble when she heard someone walking up behind her. Effy smiled at her sweetly before sitting down in front of the fire and revealing Daryl walking close behind her. He quickly claimed the spot right next to her.

"Oh" Miss V grunted, staring hard at the two. She noted to herself that Daryl had indeed cleaned up some. She shook her head when she noticed Effy was sporting damp hair as well before turning back to her food.

The members of the other group had joined the other camp and were scattered about. Ryder had joined Cissina, Carl, and Beth under the perch. The three sat in a tight circle, whispering and laughing to one another. Effy spotted Jed over near the cliff, talking with Rick, Glenn, and Maggie. Beau was no where to be seen, and Effy said a little prayer, thanking God for that small miracle.

"Well now that you're half way presentable", Miss V began, throwing something into the pot, "You must be starving". She turned and presented a rather impressive size bowl of stew. The frown that had been permanently painted on Daryls face since Ryder showed up in the woods quickly vanished as he took the bowl and thanked her. Before she could nod a 'your welcome' he had shoveled half the contents into his mouth.

"Good God, son! Slow down! There ain't no way you can even taste it eatin' that fast. Effy darling, are you hungry? You must be after havin' yourself a swim, right?" Effy looked up at her when she heard the 'I know what you did' mother tone in her voice. Her face reddened with embarrassment, but luckily, Daryl was too busy inhaling his food to notice.

"No ma'am," she looked down, "wasn't nothing to work up an appetite." She mouthed a silent 'promise' when the older women looked unconvinced. They continued to stare at each other until a hand was placed on Effy shoulder. Cissina squeezed herself in between Daryl and her and hooked an arm around Effys elbow.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

" 'm fine…. Are you okay?"

" O' course. I was just asking cause you hit ya head and Beau punched you in the face and all. It don't look so bad actually." She reached up to turn Effys face from side to side. Effy swatted her away and looked at the other girl in confusion.

"What?! Who told you that Ciss?"

"No one…. Well Ryder, but don't tell him I told you. Your brother said we're not supposed to talk about it." Cissina looked around with suspicion to make sure no one was listening.

"Ciss, no one punched me! Where is that boy, I'm gonna kill him." Effy turned back to the perch and say Ryder was gone. She could feel herself fuming to see Cissina was eyeing her.

"You sure he didn't hit you? Ryder seemed pretty sure of it."

"I'm pretty fuckin' sure Cissina. You see that boy, you tell him if he don't stop telling people that, I'm gonna throw him over the edge. You hear me?" Effy could feel herself getting louder with the small girl, and felt like a jerk when she ran off, almost in tears.

"I throw a few punches, and that bastard gets the credit." Daryl had just about licked his bowl clean when he looked over at the red faced girl next to him. Effy rolled her eyes.

"Shut up" she said before getting up and walking towards where Jed and the other were standing.

The fire was big and hot that night. Not that it really needed to be. The night air had a warmness to it that hadn't been felt since early fall. The two groups sat round together, laughing and drinking, while sharing stories from their old lives. Effy sat next to her brother, leaning against his arm, trying to focus her slightly drunken vision on the flames. Even Miss V had joined in on the drinking, having been pressured into taking a swig from a bottle of whisky by Jed. Everyone had cheered when she didn't so much as wince.

"Earth to Effy!" Jed said in her ear, bringing her to attention.

"What was the question" she answered, shooting up right and looking up at him.

"What's something you won't miss about the real world?" Maggie yelled in a slurred voice from across the fire pit. Glenn had his head resting on her shoulder and looked like he had passed out cold. Effy leaned her head back and tried to think.

"What won't I miss" she mumbled to herself. Random things flashed threw her mind as she thought; doctor's appointments, TV commercials, the stupid paperboy who always threw her news paper into the bushes. None of that seemed so bad though now. Everyone watched her, waiting to hear her answer. Beau had joined their little party some time ago, but sat back from the fire, almost in the dark.

"Money" she finally said, "or lack there of".

"Amen sister" Carol added quietly from where she sat next to Daryl. Everyone seemed to nod in agreement. Jed handed her the bottle he had been holding and Effy took a big sip. Her brother nearly knocked her off her chair when he slapped her back as she coughed. Smaller conversations took over from there. Cissnia, Ryder, and Beth all took small drinks from one of their vodka bottles, each making a face in turn when the alcohol burned their throats. Jed staggered off towards the wood pile, leaving Effy to sit alone. She smiled, listening to everyone talk and laugh with each other. Her family had grown once again, and she liked it. Daryl caught her eye from across the pit. He watched her with a glassy stare and smirked when she made eye contact with him. She blushed a bit, then lit up one of her cigarettes. Jed threw another log on, causing sparks to explode into the air. He then walked right past his original seat next to Effy and plopped down next to Carol, who flinched a bit when he sat. Effy watched in something between confusion, embarrassment, and horror as her drunk brother leaned in to the women and spoke. Although she couldn't hear what he was saying, Effy assumed it wasn't good. Jed had never been real smooth with the ladies, and alcohol never helped. To her surprise, Carol actually laughed and shifted a little bit closer to him. She shook her head, unsure how to process her brother hitting on the poor woman. The best plan, she decided, was to leave. Effy nodded to herself and got to her feet, swaying a little before walking off towards the cliff.

The warmth of the fire was gone, but the cool breeze was helping her sober up some. For that, she was grateful. It had been a while since everyone had been so content and celebration was in order. Effy lay down on the grass. She could already tell she was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.

"That's what you get for mixing, sweetie pie" she said aloud in her drunken impression of her father. She laughed at her self and covered her eyes with her hands. The grass was soft where she lay and everything felt quiet.

"Mixing what?" Effy moved her hands to see Daryl standing over her, his big boots on either side of her head.

"Oh you know….just life things" she shrugged and sat up. Daryl sank down next to her and leaned back on his elbows. He reached over, taking the cigarette from her mouth, and took a drag.

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed in fake anger, "I don't ever remember saying I want to share with you." He scowled at her before hand it back.

"Come on now, don't be like that darling. I thought we were becoming friends." Effy giggled as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"I don't think I need a friend like you." She answered, laying back on the grass.

"Like me? How you figure you know what I'm like?"

"Well", she began, "that obviously wasn't your first fight today. From the look of those arms, I'd say you been throwing punches most of your life." He nodded at her after turning to lay on his stomach next to her.

"That ain't to hard to figure out. What guy ain't been in a fight. What else you got."

Effy looked him over as she thought. "You're a hunter, and have been most your life. That cross bow you got ain't something you picked up just to kill walkers. It's been attached to your arm for a few years now, right?"

"That ain't no psychic shit either! Everyone hunts down here! You telling me you never shot at nothing before now?" he gave her a skeptical look as he spoke.

"We ain't talking about me, bud. You gonna shut up and let me finish?" Daryl ran his fingers over his lips, as if to zip them. Effy couldn't help but watch as they moved. There kiss earlier in the day came back to her, and a shot of electricity sparked down below. She closed her eyes tight and considered her next words. "You secretly like the way these people look up to you."

He tilted his head to the side, his curiosity obviously peaked. Effy shifted up onto her elbows and spoke lower.

"You play the rebel without a cause or care role well. But inside, you're proud that you can be their protector. How's that fit for ya?"

His bright blue eyes regarded her carefully. For a moment, Effy saw something that might have been anger, and feared she may have overstepped the line. In an instant, it was gone, however. His eyes softened and he rested his head on his hands. "Not bad, kid" he mumbled with closed eyes.

They laid like this, in silence, for a while. The crackling of their distant fire and comrades were the only sounds that pierced the night air. Effy looked over her shoulder at the party. Cissina must have wondered off the bed, for she was no longer huddled around the flames. Jed was still occupying the seat next to Carol, who smiled widely as he talked. Ryder was trying desperately to figure out a way to place an arm over Beth's shoulder, but the girl would lean forward or away every time he made an attempt. Effy snorted in laughter at the spectacle.

"What's so funny" Daryl said, opening one eye to look at her. She nodded her head in the direction of the fire. He followed her eye line until he saw the young boy fumbling over himself. He laughed and shook his head. "Serves him right."

"I can't rightly decide if she's doing it on purpose."

Daryl watched the two closely for a minute. "Nah, she's as oblivious as a baby. Look, "he pointed to Ryder, "the damn kid ain't even got her attention. Can't make a move if she doesn't know your there."

"Like you're any smoother" she scoffed at him.

He moved quicker then the whiskey in her system would let her process. Daryl placed a hand on either side of her shoulder and used his knees to push hers apart. He hovered over her for a second or two before dropping down to whisper low in her ear.

"Pretty damn sure I can."

Effy could feel her body responding to the closeness of his. He chuckled in her ear when he heard her breathing pick up in speed.

"See? I ain't even touch you yet." Moving his head back to look at her, Effy could see the lust burning brightly in his eyes. She could feel him hardness where he had rested his hips on top of hers. Determined not to be the only one panting in this equation, she bucked her hips up into him. A deep groan escaped his lips and he shut his eyes tight. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

"You were saying?"

The power play continued for what felt like forever. The more frustrated they got, the hotter it became. Effy broke first. He had run his hand up her shirt and was raking his fingers down over her ribs when she grabbed his head and pulled him down into a kiss. They bit and sucked at each others mouths, trying to deepen the kiss more. He ground his hips down on to her while she hooked her legs up around his back. Effy wrapped her arms around his back and arched into him. Daryl snaked one hand down between them and pulled at the buttons of her jeans. Their kiss broke when he cured loudly, unable to undo them.

"Easy, cowboy" she purred and released the button before reaching for his belt. Daryl sat up on his knees and waited eagerly as she worked. He hooked his fingers through the belt loops of her jeans and pushed them off roughly. She barely felt him rip through her underwear before he collapsed back down on top of her. Matching his impatience, Effy raked her hands down his back, leaving deep red scratches, while he rubbed his hard length against her opening. A small gasp escaped her lips as he worked. Freezing on the spot, Daryl focused his eyes on hers.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, sounding almost like a child. He quickly glanced down to where he was almost inside her before meeting her gaze again. Effy nodded, unable to form the words of 'yes' before meeting him in another deep kiss. With her permission, Daryl positioned himself and slide the first few inches in. She was much tighter then he had imagined. Unable to wait any longer, Effy pushed up from the ground, taking all of him. She bit into his shoulder, stifling the moan that no doubt could be heard by the others. Daryl pulled her leg up and ground circles in her before pulling out. Everything was on fire as he thrust into her. He forced himself to keep a slow pace, not wanting to hurt the poor girl.

The long, slow thrusts he was doing were agonizing. Effy panted against his shoulder, feeling every inch of him filling her, stretching her. Her muscles contracted around him, frustrating her more and more with every push. Unable to stand it, she spoke.

"You better start fuckin' me right, boy" she heard herself say. Daryl stopped, mid-trust.

" Wha…"

"I ain't no china doll! Come on now!" he lifted up on his hands and his face grew darker.

"Well alright then. Turn over." Before she could respond, he had her flipped on her stomach and was pulling her hips up. The thin thin line between pleasure and pain blurred entirely when he pushed himself back inside. Effys mouth hung open, no sounds able to be formed. He began to drive himself in, again and again. Lowering herself onto her elbows, the new angle forced a groan out of both of them. Daryl held on to her hips tightly, digging his fingers in as he thrust. She whimpered helplessly as he pounded away. The stars were just beginning to explode behind her eyes.

"Oh fuck, Eff, I'm gonna come." His hoarse voice came close near her ear.

"…almost.." was all she could manage. One last thrust sent her soaring. She bit into her bottom lip, forcing herself to stay quiet. Her thighs were wet and shaking. That pleasurable numbness began to take over just as she heard him growl and pull out. Her heart pounded in her ears. Daryl collapsed in a mess next to her, breathing just as hard.

PS: to anyone who watched the walking dead last night, Carol and Daryl little moment in the cell was beautiful, and inspired me to hook her up with Jed. I just can't stand the thought of her being alone yet again! First her dickhole husband (joe?) then daryl leaves for a bit. They axel gets shot all over her face! I just want her to have a happy ending. I'm loving her new badass/ long(ish) hair self. Telling Andrea to use her feminine whiles to seduce/kill the governor. I'm totally on team Carol now!


	10. Chapter 10: Phillies

"Here ya go. Cold as the Rockys" Daryl said, handing Effy her beer. She had just finished re-buttoning her jeans when he appeared at her side with two bottles and two lawn chairs.

"Why thank you sir." She took a big swig before settling down in the offered chair.

"Uhh" Daryl said, lowering his own bottle, "I think you forgot something." He held up the remains of her torn underwear. Feeling her face start to redden, Effy quickly snatched them away and threw them over the edge. She looked back to see Daryl holding back his obvious amusement.

"Not like they done any good anymore, you tore 'um up pretty good."

He lounged back in the chair next to her. All those who had remained at the fire were gone by the time their romp was over. If she had been sober and had not just had good sex, se would have worried that someone heard or saw. But none of that seems too terribly important at the moment. Her knees might have been bloody and her jean rubbing unpleasantly against her without any underwear, but everything seemed pretty okay. Daryl wore a smug look of satisfaction on his face while they sat. They swapped stories for a while, about their childhoods, weird jobs they had had, horror stories of ex-lovers.

"You're shittin' m?!" he said after almost choking on his beer. Effy just shook her head.

"God's honest truth! He could not get off unless I wore his Phillies hat…. Said it was good luck or some stupid shit like that."

"So you actually wore it? Like every time?"

"Every fuckin' time. I was just a kid, how was I supposed to know!"

"I stand corrected then, you win." He clinked her bottle and they both took a healthy drink.

The horizon was starting to brighten when they heard it. Daryl had been explaining how he had been with his brother, Merle, but they had gotten separated. The older Dixon brother hadn't sounded like a very fun guy to be around, Effy thought to herself. The distinct ringing echoed threw the camp.

"What the hell is that?" Daryl asked, turning in his chair to see where the ring had come from. Effy couldn't quite place it when it dawned on her: the cow bell around the camp!

"Somethings coming!" she panicked and jumped to her feet. Daryl looked confused.

"What do you mean some.."

"The bell! The come bells we strung up!" she yelled at him as she tore off towards her tent. No one had been on watch that night and she assumed everyone was still sleeping off the night before. Effy ripped the door of her tent open and grabbed for the hatchet she kept. Daryl appeared behind her.

"What can I use?" he asked calmly.

She pointed to the red tent next to hers. "Jed's tent, there's a bat on the other side." He was running before she had even finished her answer. Effy inhaled deeply, willing herself to calm down. Should she wake everyone, it could be a hoard wondered up here? But what if it was just an animal? She contemplated the options while jogging over to the tree line. Daryl rejoined her, bat in hand, as she rounded the perch. The darkness of the early morning did nothing but hinder their view of the treeline. Nothing seemed to be moving , nor were anymore sounds being made.

"Maybe it was the wind." Daryl whispered.

"Ain't never been strong enough to move 'um before." Effy turned her head to say something else, but was startled when he suddenly went tense.

"There" he pointed off to their right. "Something big moved." Effy looked to wher he pointed, but saw nothing.

"You sure?" she asked, straining her eyes to see what he had seen. He pressed his finger to his lips in a shhh motion and silently began walking towards the invisible invader. Effy followed suit. He put a hand up suddenly, causing her to stop. She saw it now, something human shaped, staggering out of the woods. It was walking clumsily right to where they were now crouched down. Daryl turned back to her and mouthed 'you ready'. Effy, knife in hand, shook her head yes. The figure emrged into the clearing seconds before Daryl jumped, ready to bash in the head. Cissina jumped back about 5 feet before screaming and melting into the ground. Effy was frozen for a few seconds, not really sure what was happening. Daryl looked back at her in horror, having come inches away from her head with his bat. Effy ran over and dropped to her knees in front of the small girl.

"Ciss! What were you doing!? We thought you were a fuckin' walker!" But all she did was sit in the dirt, sobbing into her knees. Effy turned back to were Daryl stood, looking like he saw a ghost. "Can you go get Miss V, please. She's in that little green tent over there." Without answering, he turned and walked off towards the camp. Trying to calm her down, Effy put an arm over her shoulders.

"Your okay. You just scared us is all. Ciss, please look at me."

At that moment, Effy noticed something strange. The back bright yellow shirt Cissina had no was covered in mud and slightly torn. Blood seeped out from where scraped skin was showing.

"Good Lord Ciss. What happened to you?" Miss V showed up with Daryl and Jed in toe at that moment. The anger in her brothers face disappeared when he saw the concern on hers.

"Cissina. Baby can you hear me?" Miss V asked loudly. 'I think she might be in shock." She remacked and turned to Jed. "Will you carry her to my tent please suger?" Jed nodded silently and scopped the small weeping girl up into his arms. She look like a doll being carried away. Miss V turned to follow them, before Effy caught her arm.

"She's bleeding. Don't know why."

"I'll take care of it honey."

Effy stood up, still a little bit shocked, and completely sober. Daryl looked from the camp back to her. The worry was plan on his face.

"Something bad happened" Effy said, turning back to face the dark woods.


	11. Chapter 11: Monster Inside

**Sorry for missing so much time guys and gals. It was spring break for me, and I literally sat on the couch for a week and watched Netflix. I rewatched all of seasons 1 and 2 of the walking dead, and through peer pressure, I started watching Merlin. I don't know if anyone here has watched it tho I'm sure you have. If you liked Doctor Who or Sherlock (which lets be honest, who didn't) you will love Merlin. It's basically my new obsession. However, real life has now come crashing down on top of me. Graduation is a little over 2 months away and I've basically done nothing all semester but sit in my room and cry about my life. I basically backed myself into a hole with my work. So what does this mean for my story? I'm probably only going to be able to write about once a week from now until may 18th. It's going to be my reward for doing good work (any work at all). I'm a little ashamed it had come to this but I've procrastinated far too long. Send me your reviews of the story, I really do love feed back! Thanks loves! 3**

"She says she fell is all."

Effy raised her eye brows in disbelief. "And you just believe her?"

"What am I supposed to do darlin'? Call the poor girl a liar? She's already shaken enough, we gotta let her be if we ever want to know what really happened." Miss V handed the small girls clothes over to Effy and went back inside her tent. Before she zipped it up, Effy caught a glimpse of Cissina. She lay motionless on the cot, blankly staring up at the ceiling. She looked more like a coma patient then someone who had taken a spill in the woods. Unwilling to accept that as the truth, she tucked the shirt under her arm and made her way to where her brother and Daryl stood talking quietly.

"What's the news" Jed asked as soon as he caught sight of her.

" Told Mrs. V she fell is all." She paused to look over he shoulder, making sure no one was listening. "I don't buy that for a second."

"Why not? We were all drinkin'. Maybe she wandered off and tripped over something. It can get dark as shit in them woods at night" Daryl added lowly.

Effy motioned towards her tent and the three of them moved their conversation inside. Once inside the small tent, Effy unfolded the clothes she had and laid it out on her mattress. The two boys looked from the shirt to her, confused.

" So her shirts ripped up a bit?"

"Which means she fell backwards" Jed stated. It was clear the only part of the shirt that was damaged was the back. Daryl nodded in agreement. Effy rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"If ya'll will let me finish…. So she might have fallen backwards and slid a bit, tearing her shirt up." She ran her fingers along the vertical tears as she talked. "No t that strange right? Well here's where it get's V said she had scratches all down her legs too. Look at her pants."

It seemed to dawn on them both at the same time as their eyes widened. Daryl spoke up first.

"They ain't even dirty."

"Not a tear or bit of mud on them, I checked!"

"So she had her pants off?" Jed looked completely lost at this point. "Why would the girl have her damn pants off in the middle of the woods?"

"There's only one reason I can think of" Daryl said, smirking at Effy. She glared back at him, fighting the heat coming into her cheeks. Her brother rolled his eyes.

"I'm just going to ignore THAT little exchange for the moment. Are you telling me she was fuckin' someone in the woods?!"

"It's the only thing that fits with how she's cut up." Daryl looked over the clothes again before adding on. " Our options seem pretty limited as to who she would be getting' down and dirty with though…."

" Or someone attacked her" Effy said lowly, looking down at the clothes. Even just the thought of it sped up her heart rate. She could pretty safely assume who they were all thinking of. Jed threw his hands up.

"Whoa whoa now little sister, that's some pretty serious accusations! I don't know if he would ever go that far!"

"You tellin' me you think anyone else in this camp is capable of this?"

" Well no…but I don't know. It just don't fit."

" 'O course it fits!" Daryl voice had a dangerous edge to it. "You saw the way he looked at you Eff, and he obviously has no problem man handlin' girls. Add some liquid courage, I think he might be able to do anything." Effy placed a hand on his shoulder to relax him. He balled his fists so tightly, they were beginning to turn white.

"He wasn't drinking last night though" Jed countered, shaking his head. "I was watchin' him all night until he went off into the woods to…" he trailed off as he started to connect the dots. "Awe shit, man. This shit is bad, real bad."

Effy pushed her hair out of her face as she thought. Sure Beau was an asshole and he was certainly strong enough to take on someone her size, let alone a twig like Cissina. He might even be testosterone filled enough to do it, after the confrontation with Daryl. But something still felt wrong. She couldn't quite place her finger on what it was. She exhaled deeply, picking her next words carefully.

"I have to talk to her. Before we do anything, let me try and get her to say something. She trusts me." She looked over to Daryl who looked about ready to explode. "Relax cowboy. We gotta handle this delicately. You two go try and find Beau. Just keep an eye on him while I go talk to Ciss okay?"

Although reluctant, both men shook their heads. Jed stepped out from the tent into the sun.

"We should split up. I'll go look over by the pond. You go check up on you people, see if anyone saw anything." Daryl nodded his head, following Effy out of the tent. She grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Be careful okay? Beaus a big dude, and he is most definitely armed. If he thinks you're followin' him, he'll come after ya."

"I can handle it, kid. Don't you worry about me none." He tilted her head up and gave her a soft kiss.

" I can still see you ya know!" Jed yelled from the tree line. Effy affectionately flipped him the bird. Daryl laughed before jogging off after him and disappearing into the woods. Miss V was over at the fire pit, washing off the dishes from the night before, so Effy quickly walked over to her tent.

"Cissina? You up?" she said quietly. When there was no answer, she unzipped the door and peeked inside. The bed where Cissina had been laying not 20 minutes ago was empty. A twinge of panic started forming in Effys chest, be she fought to keep herself calm. Maybe she had went to lay down in her own tent. So she swiftly walked over to the single tent that Cissina called home.

"Hey Ciss, you in there?" Still no response. Effy looked into the little window hole, but was once again met with an empty tent. Where the hell could that little girl have gotten to?

"Hey Miss V!" Effy yelled as she jogged over to the fire pit.

"What's up sweetheart?"

"Where's Cissina?"

Miss V answered her without even looking up from her cleaning. "Resting in my tent, I told ya that before. Your heads not still Jumbled is it?"

"She ain't there. I just checked." The worry she felt was turning into full blow panic. The elderly woman stopped what she was doing and looked into her eyes.

"That ain't possible. I just left her not a few minutes ago. She was sound asleep." Miss V's started to mimic the alarm Effy knew was plain on her own. Before she could say anything else, Effy took off towards where her brother and Daryl had gone into the woods. Miss V screamed something after her, but she couldn't make out the words as she ran. Something very wrong was happening, she just knew it. She very nearly knocked Ryder flat on his back as he came out of the woods right in her path.

"Yo, what the fuck dude?" Effy skidded to a halt and grabbed the boy by the shoulders.

"Where's Beau!?"

" Wha.. how should I know? Let go man you hurtin'…" She shook him with all her strength.

"You do know! Tell me know or I swear to Christ kid…"

"Okay! Last I saw he went off that way" he pointed in the direction Jed and Daryl had gone. Before he could finish she tore off into the woods.


End file.
